Aelita Schaeffer
Aelita Schaeffer '''(also known as Aelita Hopper, Aelita Stones, or mistakenly '''Maya) is a human-turned virtual being, and the daughter of Franz Hopper. She is the only girl in Lyoko (as only one exists) and one of the members of Team Lyoko. However, Aelita differs from the other members of Team Lyoko in that she is deeply linked with Lyoko, as she remained as a guardian of this virtual world for ten years after being virtualized by her father, Franz Hopper. Jeremie would later discover Lyoko, and in turn, Aelita (and X.A.N.A.) after turning on the Supercomputer. History Discovery When first introduced in the first season, Aelita is believed to be a humanoid form of artificial intelligence trapped in the world of Lyoko. She and the rest of the Lyoko Warriors bond quickly and most of the season is spent trying to materialise her on Earth so that she can live as a human. Until then, she acts as guardian to Lyoko and is permanently linked to it, unable to devirtualise like her companions; so if she loses all of her life points or falls in to the Digital Sea, she will be lost forever. Battling X.A.N.A. and life on Lyoko Aelita is the only one who can stop X.A.N.A.'s attacks before they do any serious damage on Earth by deactivating towers using the code Lyoko. This requires her to survive through all of X.A.N.A.'s plots and his monsters, meaning most of the time she is fairly helpless on her own. The task is made more difficult since Aelita, at this point in the series, has yet to develop attacking powers of her own, and is only able to use her "Creativity" - a power allowing her to alter or create new parts to the terrain on Lyoko. However, when the going gets tough, she has the wit and cunning to be able to outwit X.A.N.A. and his monsters, a skill that has helped the others on many an occasion. Whilst Jeremie, Odd, Yumi and Ulrich are busy on Earth, Aelita spends her time patrolling Lyoko to check for any signs of danger and X.A.N.A.'s activity. She is able to control communications and get in touch with Jeremie if there are any problems. In the towers, Aelita can use the computer systems to access not only data in Lyoko but data on Earth as well, often admitting to doing research on human life in her spare time. After weeks of hard work, finally, Jeremie found one way to materialize Aelita: Code Earth. Arrival on Earth Aelita generally finds Earth life fascinating, although with a little trouble adjusting. With the great help of her friends, Aelita tries to start her brand new life: she lives at Yumi's home as a pen-friend from Japan, known as Aelita Lyoko, and she attends Kadic Academy, as Odd's cousin from Holland. Before materialization, X.A.N.A. found the way to implement something that looks like a virus inside Aelita. This virus permanently links her to the supercomputer, and it appears that there is no way to turn it off without killing Aelita at the same time, despite that being the group's main aim throughout the series. Enrolling at Kadic Academy The second season, in contrast to the first, is much more plot-focused, though a decent portion of episodes are still filler. In the first episode of the second season, Aelita enrolls at Kadic under the name of Aelita Stones. She poses as a cousin of Odd, using a forged birth certificate created by Jeremie, therefore allowing her to live on Earth. Jeremie's new super scan program also means that Aelita doesn't need to stay on Lyoko to check for X.A.N.A.'s activity; however, due to her links to the supercomputer, Aelita will die if she runs out of Life Points on Lyoko and can only be devirtualized through one of the towers. Flashbacks and visions Aelita begins having visions of a life she supposedly never lived, and a man named Franz Hopper is shown to have connections to Lyoko and they also finds a doll that Aelita recognized name "Mister Puck" and they find in the doll a key that opens a bag with CDs, which were Franz Hopper's diaries. Temporary death and revival A fifth sector, Carthage, is discovered in Lyoko and X.A.N.A. begins sending the Scyphozoa after Aelita to steal her memories that he can use as "keys" and escape the Supercomputer. Throughout the season, as X.A.N.A.'s true purpose is slowly revealed, so are the origins of the Supercomputer, Lyoko, and Aelita herself. In the end, despite the group's best efforts, Aelita's memories are stolen, apparently killing her; however, Franz Hopper (revealed to be Aelita's father) revives her and restores her memory. Deletion of the sectors In the third season, Aelita gets a new power, called "Energy Fields" which is a pink orb of pure energy she throws at enemies, not having to hit the X.A.N.A. symbol to destroy monsters. Aelita had her memories returned by Franz Hopper, so she can now be devirtualized normally. X.A.N.A. uses the Scyphozoa to possess Aelita so that she enters the code "X.A.N.A." into a way tower. This gives X.A.N.A. full access to the sector, which he uses to delete it so that the group cannot access Carthage, and he can subsequently attack the Core of Lyoko within, destroying their only means of opposing him. Finding her father X.A.N.A. changes strategies again now that he has William under his control. He uses William to stun Aelita and then drop her in the Digital Sea in an attempt of luring out Franz Hopper to save her and attacks Franz Hopper in an attempt to destroy him. The Skidbladnir Aelita also helps Jeremie to create their new virtual ship, Skidbladnir, which they use in order to search for her father and William in the Network. As she pilots the ship, their maiden voyage eventually leads into discovering of Replikas, which are created by X.A.N.A. Replikas The warriors attempt to wipe out these Replikas one-by-one, however the come to realize that this process would take too long. The group is further overwhelmed on discovering that there are hundreds of Replikas (powered by Supercomputers all around the world) and X.A.N.A.'s creation of the Kolossus could destroy the Skid. Death of Hopper During the last battle, Jeremie finally creates a program capable of wiping out X.AN.A. However, he does not posses enough energy to launch the program. Hopper sacrifices himself for Aelita, offering extra power, helping her and the rest of the warriors to destroy X.A.N.A. once and for all. Despite her initial reservations, the Supercomputer having help many memories for her, Aelita finally agrees with the warriors to shut down the Supercomputer for good. Finding her mother Aelita's role in the new series is to find trace of her mother, Anthea Schaeffer and destroy X.A.N.A. once and for all. She after couple of electric insidents in school, she insisted Jeremy to restart the supercomputer. They discovered that X.A.N.A is still alive and soon they discover new replika called Cortex. There Aelita finds mysterious picture of her father. Appearance Aelita's hair is pink on Lyoko and in the real world. Aelita wears different outfits at different times on Earth. Her daytime/outside outfit in the first season is a maroon skirt, yellow shirt and a dark pink jacket shown in the "Aelita's arrival on Earth" picture. In the second and third season, she wears a dark pink jumper dress over a light pink hooded long sleeved shirt with two fuzzy pull strings and pink knee boots. But the non-trademark outfit, her outfit consists of a dark purple dress that comes to her knees and light pink Quarter length leggings underneath. Her night clothes consist of white socks (sometimes; almost aways she goes barefoot) and an over sized pink t-shirt with a red letter A on the front. On Lyoko, her ears are pointed, like an elf's. Her left ear has a small dangle earring that looks like a fishing lure. Her Lyoko ID card shows a picture of her face and body as do the rest of them. She also has light pink, maroon-edged sleevelets covering her lower arms. For the first three seasons, Aelita's Lyoko attire consists of a light pink-and-white mini skirt and a matching top that go over trousers and a long shirt that are both off-white, and matching shoes. In the fourth season, Aelita receives a new pink form-fitting suit on Lyoko, which has a pair of retractable energy wings that enable Aelita to fly. She is in 8th grade for Seasons 1-2 and in 9th through Seasons 3-4. In Season 1 she is 12 (being skipped ahead). In Seasons 2-4 she is 13 (though it mentions in episode 37 that she is still 12). Personality Aelita is quite smart and intelligent beyond her years, shows kindness, genorosity and compassion towards her friends, but is also quick-witted; she is good at making up insults for Sissi (as seen in Unchartered Territory) and good at outsmarting monsters on Lyoko. However, as the youngest (physically) of the five children, she is also the most naive; during her first encounters with Earth her feelings were easily hurt and she was easily swayed by others, most notably Sissi. With the support of her friends she adapts to her new environment quickly however, and her maturity progresses throughout the series. Aelita always blushes when she talks about something secretive with Jeremie and her. She is Jeremie's love interest. She loves music and is a great D.J because her father used to play piano for her. Being a talented D.J, the Subdigitals decided for her to do concerts. Such as in episode Music Soothes the Savage Beast. She also played tunes at a school dance in episode Final Mix. William stated that she was really incredible. Relationships Jeremie Belpois At first, Aelita just contacted the team during attacks, but by Big Bug, Aelita seemingly grew fond of talking to Jeremie on a daily basis about his life. Jeremie also constantly made hints that he really liked talking to her. Their deep romantic feelings for each other grow even stronger during the series, but the first obvious signs came during Cruel Dilemma and Frontier. During Code Lyoko Evolution, she got jealous of Laura who helped out Jeremy at the lab. Odd Della Robbia Although Odd tends to just treat her like 'one of the gang', he and Aelita have a good friendship. Their dynamic was explored in the episode Replika, during which they have an argument that hinders their progress on Lyoko. They both realise their mistakes however and make up in order to prevent the factory from being discovered by Herb and Nicholas. Yumi Ishiyama As the only girls in the group, Yumi and Aelita form a close bond. Like normal female best friends they tend to share stories and gossip, as seen best in Common Interest. Ulrich Stern The first member of the team other than Jeremie to know about Aelita's existence. Ulrich's relationship with Aelita can be compared to one of siblings, since he spends a lot of time protecting her, even using a pet name, 'Princess'. They have a good friendship and rarely fight, with the exception of the instance in the episode The Pretender. William Dunbar Before he was accepted as member of Team Lyoko, Aelita and William rarely had any interactions with each others. During his first mission, Aelita found Williams playful behaviour at Lyoko a bit irritating. During season 4 Aelita is Williams main target as he is possessed by X.A.N.A for the whole time. Even so, Aelita was always the one who told the team that they needed to rescue him. In Code Lyoko Evolution Aelita and others didnt allow William to rejoin the team before they needed him. When William appeared for Aelita at Cortex for first time, she almost shot her with energyfield as William looked exactly like he did during the time he was possessed. Laura Gauthier As Laura is almost intelligent and works with computers as much as Jeremy, Aelita grows some jealousy and distrust towards her. She wasnt happy to see her at the lab when she first helped Team Lyoko and she even launched Time Reversion herself to prevent Laura having any more interactions with the team. Avatar *'ID Card:' The card is pink Aelita and carries back the Eye of X.A.N.A. *'Health: 100' Life Points *'Weapons:' ** Energy fields - Aelita from Season 3 onwards, she can create areas of deep pink pure electric energy with gelatinous form, appeared in the episode Straight to Heart Jeremie says she developed this new on their own during the holidays, now is Aelita trained to fight like the rest of the team.They are slower than laser Arrows Odd and somewhat easy to dodge, but no need to hit the Eye of X.A.N.A. to destroy a monster. However, for a Megatank this has to be in an open to attack. Usually when Aelita creates or throwing a ball usually scream "energy field" and when the ball hits on an enemy, the Energy Field disappears and the enemy is apparently covered with pink electricity and then explodes. In the case of a Lyoko Warrior, he / she will immediately devirtualized. A single sphere with a single blow can devirtualize any (except when Aelita is possessed by X.A.N.A in Season 3), you can also do great harm to any object or destroy it. Aelita has a protection technique to join two areas creating a small shield impenetrable.In Season 4, Aelita learned to expand the fields of energy, making them more powerful in Lyok, also if the spheres are combined with Creativity can get create a temporary yellowing barrier of pure energy when needed. In episode 70 (Skidbladnir) launched an even more powerful version of the Field of Energy, Energy superfield, I use it to destroy X.A.N.A William but was totally exhausted. Apparently, the energy balls too large will deplete their own energy. When Aelita is teleported to earth as a Wraith Skid Polymorphic through its fields were different, they are no longer pink gelatinous spheres are yellowish orange areas, surrounded by a red aura with four yellow rays and act very bolts similar to electricity. On earth energy fields are ten times stronger and ten times more powerful than on Lyoko. *'Lyoko Powers/Abilities': **'Creativity' - This ability allows Aelita to alter, control and manipulate the landscapes and terrain of Lyoko or create invulnerable clones of herself. While energized as a polymorphic specter on Earth her creativity is much stronger and more useful, capable of cracking computer codes and opening sealed doors. It's been stated that each use of her ability decreases her current Life Point total, so she cannot consistently call upon it for defense or asistence. ***'Petrification (derivative of Creativity)' - Aelita is a capability that seems to be a small part of their creativity, lets lock monsters temporarily blocks of ice (a clear example is the series in episode Vertigo Scyphozoa) and make ice walls as a shield to protect the crabs or other monsters as X.A.N.A. Awakens Part 2 and episodes from Season 1. The petrified monster can be used as a column or platform to reach higher ground, this ability also serves to easily destroy the monsters one or two strokes or to block opponents. **It has been said that every use of creativity, reduces by half the current total hit points, so you can not always rely on it more than two or three times. **'Connection to Lyoko' - Aelita Lyoko has a connection, which is due to the fact that is one of the keys to Lyoko (the other one has his father Franz Hopper / Waldo Schaeffer). So, this unites psychically Supercomputer operating system, making their livelihoods depend on their performance. However, this also gives advantages, has an extraordinary intellectual ability cyber Aelita thinks as fast as a computer or a calculator and some of their own unique powers that are derivative or dependent on their connection to Lyoko, Aelita also because it can know everything that happens on Lyoko. She feels the arrival of X.A.N.A attacks before anyone else and can track the Tower that triggered via keystrokes, helping our heroes for X.A.N.A., Aelita also can also atacr the real world as X.A.N.A. just without the nesecidad activating a Tower. **'Tower Control '- Aelita, because of her connection to Lyoko, has the power to control, activate or deactivate a tower at will. This power allows you to climb to the second platform of a tower and enter interface can also type codes as Code Lyoko : off X.A.N.A activated a Tower. In all seasons and among all Aelita Lyoko Warriors is the only one with the power control Torres and do neutralize the attack X.A.N.A. (William's power is only an additional program in the original). Aelita also typed or used other codes as the Earth Code : Allows materialize Aelita on Earth (appears at the end of season 1 and used until the end of Season 2), X.A.N.A. Code : Introduced by Aelita (when X.A.N.A. possessed because of Scyphozoa) to remove your data erasing a sector by Way Towers and Border code: with this code that was introduced in four towers that were in each of the first four sectors, Aelita could recover virtual memory lost in a failed Virtualization Jeremie episode 19 (Frontier). *'Vehicle': Aelita technically has no separate vehicle, but sometimes the vehicles used and shared with peers Lyoko Warriors. The Moto (Overbike) with Ulrich, Table (Overboard) Odd and Yumi with the Hovercraft (overwing). **'Skidbladnir' - A submarine is scheduled for Jeremie and Aelita to navigate the digital sea (the Red) and find X.A.N.A., Aelita knows the best way to control the virtual ship. So when will the digital sea, she pilots the ship's main cabin. **'Angel Wings' - Although not an actual vehicle, they are often Aelita's primary mode of transportation. Wings are integrated in her new suit. They first appeared in episode two of Season 4 Double Take where she and her team changed their costumes and equipment on Lyoko. By waving her hand over a star-shaped bracelet she wears on his right wrist, a pair of wings will appear on her back which allows her to fly. Usually when Aelita lands, her wings disappear but she is able to reactivate them when the need arises. If Aelita is attacked while in flight, the wings will disappear. They also allow her to fly through the air at incredible speeds similar or superior to those of Ulrich's Super Sprint. Aelita is also able to transport someone else. For example, in episode Double Take, ''Yumi was transported and Odd in episode ''Kadic Bombshell. Trivia *Aelita uses a scooter while traveling to the Factory in the sewers. She also has a mobile phone for herself. *It seems all the things she owns have been bought for her by Jeremie, whom she refers to as her "meal ticket". *Like X.A.N.A., Aelita has the power to strike out at the real world. In Ghost Channel, Aelita ordered the pipes in the boiler room to destruct, allowing Jeremie to elude Jim and Mr. Delmas. Unlike X.A.N.A., Aelita doesn't require a tower to create such attacks because she makes her own rules, giving her a certain advantage. It is unknown why she doesn't use it to counter X.A.N.A.'s attacks, although it is presumed that she cannot controll things already controlled by X.A.N.A. This could be in exchange for her ability to not need a tower. *When Aelita was a child, she had a doll named Mister Pück. This same doll would be used by her father to hide the key to a locker containing his diary. *Aelita is an excellent DJ, and knows how to play the piano, thanks to her father. **Aelita's DJ skills were shown once again when she was chosen by Chris of the Subdigitals to be their opening act in Crash Course. *In the episode New Order, Odd tells Jim that Aelita is from Canada. This is another mind trick, but Jim is so stupid that he actually believes it this time. *Aelita is the 1st person other than Yumi to use her Tessen Fans in Attack of the Zombies. * The name 'Aelita' means "Voice Of Protection", a possible reference to her soft melodic/angelic singing when using her Creativity. * In Saint Valentine's Day, the necklace she got from X.A.N.A. possessed her without the need of the Scyphozoa. * When possessed by X.A.N.A., Aelita is only ever defeated and devirtualised once; by Yumi, in The Secret. * Aelita shares her English voice actress with Jeremie. * Other people can activate Aelita's wings for her - seen in one episode when Odd fires a laser arrow at her bracelet, which releases her wings to save her. * Like X.A.N.A., she gets hurt when Lyoko is in any way damaged, as seen in'' Common Interest.'' * Aelita has several last names, but of course, only one is real. When Yumi asked her parents if Aelita could stay with them, she said that her last name was Lyoko out of panic. Later in season 2, when Moonscoop bought the show, they decided that Aelita would stay at Kadic, and decided that her last name would be Stones, as Aelita said, "Like the Rock Band." When the group found out that Franz Hopper is her father, they then made a false conclusion that Hopper is her last name, which was then proved wrong when they discovered that Hopper is her mother's maiden name, which Franz Hopper used as a cover name. They now know that Schaeffer is her true last name. * The background for Aelita's computer resembles the logo electronica artist Deadmau5 uses without ears. *In New Order, Aelita's grade point average was 98.3. *In the Spanish, Latin-American dialect, she is played by Xochitl Ugarte. In the Spanish, European dialect, dub, she is played by Olga Velasco. Gallery Real Life (Seasons 1-4) Aelita_image_player_432_324.jpg|'Aelita's outfit on Earth from season 1-3.' Aelita New Outfit.jpg|'Aelita's new outfit on Earth in the fourth season.' Aelita_1113.jpg|'Scanning Aelita' aelita_dj.jpg|'Aelita using the mixing board' Aelita_0538.jpg|'Aelita shocked.' Aelita_0570.jpg|'A much younger version of Aelita.' Aelita_0575.jpg|'Young Aelita about to be virtualized on Lyoko for the first time with her father, Waldo Franz Schaeffer.' Aelita_0077.jpg|'Aelita sleeping with Mr. Puck' aelita_pool.jpg|'Aelita in her swimsuit' aelita_pyjamas.jpg|'Aelita in her pyjamas' Tumblr m2w9v7XxIm1qlvb12o1 500.png tumblr_lyzs39LpxD1qlvb12o1_500.png Aelita finally materialized.jpg|Aelita when she came back to Earth. Jeremie Walking Home Aelita.png AelitaxJeremie kiss.gif|Aelita kiss Jeremie. AelitaxJeremie Cute Moment.gif Odd and Team Lyoko.png Odd and Aelita.png|Aelita Mad At Odd. Aelita Hopper 95.gif Tumblr m3zlzqBoaC1rv5w56o1 400.jpg Tumblr lrukyiApNi1r3z27uo4 r1 250.jpg Tumblr lrukyiApNi1r3z27uo5 250.jpg Aelita dj closeup.jpg Aelita room.jpg Aelita bench.jpg Jeremie and aelita bench.jpg 124.jpg Jeremy aelita.jpg Jeremie walking with aelita.jpg Jeremie aelitashutsdown.jpg Jeremie aelita.jpg Aelita its all your fault odd.jpg Thumbnail Aelita 0068.jpg Aelita energy field.jpg|'Why is she trying to shoot an Energy Ball? She's not on Lyoko!' AelitafromSeason1.jpg|'Aelita from Season 2' Real Life (Evolution) Aelitascanner.png Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-19-06.png Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-18-49.png Tumblr mgw5a5e6Jh1qcbv12o2 500.png Tumblr mhm1pjh1Fx1qcbv12o4 500.png CLE Gym Class.png Tumblr mf6uprn2Y01qzs66eo8 r1 250.gif 0-yumi hit.jpg Lyoko (Season 1) Aelitafromtheme.jpg|'Aelita sensing X.A.N.A.'s strong pulsations via meditation.' 2011-08-14_1502.png|'Aelita on Jeremie's laptop' 2011-08-15 2124.png|'Aelita checking Lyoko's data' Aelita_0075.jpg|'Aelita entering a tower' Aelita ID Card-1-.jpg|'Aelita's ID Card' tumblr_m5hgepd7MM1r7qs82o1_500.png 2011-10-03 2101.png 2011-10-03 2105.png 13 aelita's alright.png Tumblr m1ba9h5uaO1rnp5t8o5 250.png 4 aelita hears yumi.png Th Aelita Landing.gif 10 go, young grasshopper.png 539px-Aelitamaterialization.jpg Aelita desertsky.jpg Tumblr m5ft94v2ee1roytlvo1 500.jpg Tumblr m2ustoni6z1rnp5t8o1 1280.jpg Yumi hit by a Megatank.png Yumi Aelita running from a tornado.png Team Rage.png Lyoko (Season 2) aelita_icesector.jpg|'Aelita being virtualized' aelita_ice.jpg|'Aelita heard something' imageas.jpg|'Aelita having her memory taken by the Scyphozoa.' The Scyphozoa draining Aelita's memory.jpg Reminiscence 119.jpg 494px-aaAelita_0078.jpg 514px-Tumblr_lzq89qeHbX1qjtcmlo11_r1_1280.png 494px-Tumblr_m5fspqbTML1roytlvo1_500.jpg 539px-Episodio29.jpg|sector 5 539px-Episodio28.jpg Aelita_Possessed.jpg Lyoko (Season 3) aelita_megatank laser.jpg|'Aelita guarding Megatank's laser by two Energy Fields' tumblr_lzltvjl88z1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_m2fcc0uXFX1rtsp3mo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2fcc0uXFX1rtsp3mo4_1280.jpg Tumblr m5hgha6l9J1r7qs82o1 500.png tumblr_m5hgomXydZ1r7qs82o1_500.png Tumblr m50xpnJbYE1r7dumao1 500.gif 493px-Aelita_1086.jpg 494px-Tumblr_m2fcc0uXFX1rtsp3mo6_1280.jpg 514px-Tumblr_lzq89qeHbX1qjtcmlo7_1280.png 603418_274169329359709_663259947_n.jpg Tumblr_m4y3glxjpx1rtsp3mo1_500.jpg 10.Campo de Energia.jpg Aelita Interface 2.png Aelita Interface.png Aelita energy .jpg Lyoko (Season 4) Super Aelita.jpg|'Appearance' Capture 37 (22).png|'Aelita's new Lyoko form in the fourth season.' Aelita_1109.jpg|'Attacking a Tarantula' Aelita_1196.jpg|'Aelita piloting the Skidbladnir.' Aelita New Card2-1-.jpg|'New ID Card' aelitas_wings_desert.jpg|'Flying on the Desert Sector' aelita_megatanks4.jpg|'Aelita guarding Megatank's laser by two Energy Fields' aelita_tower_s4.jpg|'Aelita in a tower' aelita_skid_cockpit_interface.jpg|'Aelita checking the Skid's data' Tumblr ljdh4kAZDp1qzt0kgo1 500.jpg tumblr_lrukyiApNi1r3z27uo6_250.jpg 130px-Aelita_in_specter_form.jpg|Aelita in Spectre Form using Energy Field Aelita wings.jpg Th aelita virtualization stand-up.gif Th aelita-in-skid.gif Aelita Hopper 50.gif Xana aelita forest.jpg Aelita Hopper 45.gif Tumblr m1brarWVwZ1r1w4gno1 500.gif Capture 37 (24).PNG Capture 37 (44).PNG Capture 37 (42).PNG Th Season4TowerSpinny.gif Aelita 1039.jpg Aelita 1040.jpg Aelita 1059.jpg Aelita Hopper 89.gif Tumblr lrukyiApNi1r3z27uo13 r1 400.jpg BeFunky tumblr m5hi33d0bA1rxjf3fo1 1280.jpg Energy field.jpg Tumblr m2ustoni6z1rnp5t8o3 1280.jpg Aelita New Card2-1-.jpg Aelita 1087.jpg Aelita sky.jpg Aelita replika.jpg Aelita echoes.jpg Aelita forest.jpg Aelita seriously.jpg Xana Aelita.jpg Retour 324.jpg|Aelita gets hit. UT^YGF^TH.jpg|Aelita being Devirtualization. 53.jpg 495px-Capture 37 (22).png 20..png Lyoko (Season 5 - Evolution) 640px-Lyoko_Warriors-_New_outfits.jpg tumblr_m2v41oc91h1ro3i3xo1_500.jpg Aelita 4.PNG Aelita 1.PNG Tower 3.PNG|Aelita deactivate the tower Aelita 2.PNG Aelita.PNG Aelita 3.PNG 1349523757 848.png|Aelita gasp Virtualization.png Rhfd.png Bandicam 2013-01-13 21-38-20-027.jpg|shield Bandicam 2013-01-13 21-38-08-758.jpg tumblr_mgdgmfHDXy1rhctqao4_250.jpg|Aelita after she doesn't save Ulrich from hitting the ground. 12.Campo de Energía.png|Energy Fields Tumblr mgw1cbFDEx1qcbv12o2 400.gif tumblr_mgw1cbFDEx1qcbv12o1_400.gif 408232 10151350855112141 1222573060 n.jpg Mme Einstein Looking at Megapod.jpg 24..png Aelita Flying to Tower (Suspicions).jpg bandicam 2013-02-06 22-45-34-351.jpg|Aelita use Creativity bandicam 2013-02-06 22-45-35-861.jpg Girls screaming.png U can clearly see William being a bitch.png Tumblr mhm24gIsBN1rrnxnxo4 250.png InsidetheMegaPod.PNG Aelita 3.jpg 27..png 26..png 25..png Other code_lyoko_1. Jpg|My Friends 57px-Aelita123.jpg 527px-Aelita_0002.jpg 527px-Aelita_0015.jpg 571px-Aelita45.jpg 501px-FileAelita_4(2).jpg 000.png|Aelita Season 4 CODE+LYOKO+4. Jpg imagenesimprimirpersonajescodigolioko6.jpg 632px-Aelita_1.PNG Somethinmissing. Jpg Sin títulooo.png 527px-Codelyoko02.jpg 000bwhbabhqw.jpg 379078_119894281460453_873823186_n.jpg es:Aelita fr:Aelita Category:Characters Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Females Category:Playable character in game Category:Code lyoko:Quest for infinity Category:Heroes Category:Lyoko Powers Category:Aelita